oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Teak tree
The teak tree is a tropical hardwood tree that can be found in various locations. Level 35 Woodcutting is required to chop down this tree, and it yields 85 experience per teak log cut. Teaks may be cut and banked for a small amount of cash. A good tactic for this is to go to the teak tree south-west of Castle Wars. When your inventory is full, use a Ring of dueling to teleport to Castle Wars, bank the teaks, and repeat the process. For cutting and dropping teaks, or cutting and burning teaks, there are some spots that can be used, including Ape Atoll, the Kharazi Jungle, and the teak enclosure in Tai Bwo Wannai Village. All these locations have at least 3 teak trees close together. On Ape Atoll, you can wood cut while in the monkey form using a Monkey greegree. There is more space to burn logs in Kharazi Jungle and Ape Atoll than Tai Bwo Wannai, but it is still possible to burn logs in the Tai Bwo Wannai location with some maneuvering. Teak trees are considered rare trees for the purpose of the rare trees minimap icon ( ), so by travelling to any of the above-mentioned areas, you can find the location of the trees by going toward this icon. Depletion chance As with most other trees that can give more than one log, teak trees have a 1 in 8 chance of depleting per log chopped. Log chance With a dragon axe, the chance of successfully getting a log ranges linearly from 60/255 at level 1 Woodcutting to 190/255 at level 99 Tree locations Teak trees can be found in these locations: *South-west of Castle Wars (one only) *Scattered around the Kharazi Jungle (dangerous area) *South-east Ape Atoll (poisonous spiders and snakes in the area are always aggressive unless wearing a greegree or the player has completed Monkey Madness II) *Mos Le'Harmless (2, each one on 2 small islands north of Mos Le'Harmless. Accessible via the 2 ladders north east inside the Mos Le'Harmless Caves. Make sure to wear a Witchwood icon and a cheap light source to drop when you're at the trees such as a Lit torch.) *South-east Uzer (one only, desert area requires waterskins) *Near Tai Bwo Wannai in the Hardwood Grove (requires 100 Trading sticks) **The first location introduced to have teak trees and the one that has most of them is Hardwood Grove in Tai Bwo Wannai Village. If using the teak trees near Tai Bwo Wannai after finishing the Jungle Potion quest, players can use Rionasta to send teak logs to their bank for 10 trading sticks each. Thus, a full inventory of 27 logs would cost 270 sticks plus the entrance fee. *''North of Etceteria (may not be cut for logs or experience)'' Uses Along with Mahogany logs, Teak logs are used mainly for Construction in which they are transformed into teak planks at the Sawmill operator, north-east of Varrock, or at the Woodcutting Guild, but they can also be burned at level 35 Firemaking for 105 Firemaking experience. They can also be made into a crossbow stock at Fletching level 46, giving 27 Fletching experience. Farming Planting a teak sapling at the hardwood tree patch in Fossil Island requires level 35 Farming and grants 25 Farming experience when planted and 7,290 experience when fully grown, which takes approximately 74.6 hours. A nearby squirrel will watch after a teak tree for 15 limpwurt roots. References Category:Woodcutting Category:Interactive scenery